A Battlestar Fairytale
by laloveskt
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Kara Thrace and she loved her CAG very much. Spoilers: Mini-series, Season 1 AU


Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kara Thrace and she loved her CAG very much

Title: _"A Battlestar Fairytale"_

Author: laloveskt

Date: 4-14-08

Rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo

Disclaimer: BSG is owned by RDM, Sci-Fi Channel, Universal, etc.; so not meL

Spoilers: Mini-series, Season 1 AU

Summary: For sasahq's Cliché-a-thon (Prompts used: 1-3, 8-9, 19-20, &24)- _Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kara Thrace and she loved her CAG very much._

Word Count: 2,069

**A Battlestar Fairytale**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kara Thrace and she loved her CAG very much. She grew up with her wicked witch of a mother, who treated her horribly and made her feel very bad about herself. As soon as she was old enough, Kara joined the military to escape.

At the academy, Kara shared a room with seven men, but her best friends were Karl "Helo" Agathon and Lee "Apollo" Adama. While both Karl and Lee knew what they wanted to do in life, Kara was unsure. She was great in a flight simulator and good in War College, but she was best at pyramid. Kara lived for pyramid and was the star of the school's team. During the final game with professional scouts watching, Kara was knocked into by a rival player. She was hit hard enough that Kara injured her leg, poisoning any chances of playing professionally. "Frakking witch!" yelled Kara.

Now having no choice but to become a pilot, Kara began testing her options. Passenger ships were too big and raptors were too slow, but vipers…vipers were just right. Earning her nickname, "Starbuck," Kara began her path to becoming the best pilot the colonies had ever seen. Soon, she began teaching nuggets at the academy. While normally putting the fear of the gods into her students, one student dared to look her in the eye on his first day. Kara took one look at him and knew he had to be Lee Adama's little brother, Zak. There was no mistaking those baby blue eyes that a girl could get lost in.

Kara had often found herself getting lost in Lee's eyes. His eyes could almost break her triad face and make her weak in the knees. But Zak was different. Lee was a studious, cigar up his ass, rule follower. Zak broke all the rules by asking his instructor out on a date after his first class.

Flying by day and frakking by night, Kara actually started to believe in happily ever after. Then her world crashed around her. Her love for Zak made her break her own rules- she passed a nugget with no real feel for flying. And it got him killed. After the funeral, Kara took a position on Commander Adama's Battlestar. Punishing herself, Kara strove to be the best pilot the Old Man had ever seen, being Starbuck- top pilot and general frak-up. Then the big, bad cylons huffed and puffed and blew their home worlds away. It was the end of the world and who should survive, but Lee frakking Adama. Kara took it as a sign from the gods. This was her second chance and she wasn't going to screw it up.

One day while on CAP with Lee, cylons jumped them from behind. Hitting their engines before the other vipers destroyed them; Kara's and Lee's vipers spiraled down to the planet below, both ejecting before impact.

After safely landing, Kara ran to the spot where Lee lay, motionless. "Frak," thought Kara. "Not now, not here." She touched her hand to Lee's cheek wishing she could see those blue eyes once more. Kara leaned down placing a soft kiss on Lee's lips. A small sigh escaped Lee's lips, causing Kara to jump back in shock.

"Hey," said Lee softly.

"Hey yourself, sleepy head," replied Kara smiling. "You scared me for a minute there."

"Were you just kissing me?" asked Lee teasingly.

"It was a last resort," said Kara quickly.

"I see," said Lee sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

As Lee couldn't move, Kara went up to higher ground, finding a signal to call for help. A raptor picked them up an hour later; Kara staying by Lee's side even after landing back on Galactica. She only left after Cottle practically shoved her out of sickbay. Pacing back and forth in the hallway for what seemed like eternity, the Commander finally came out to tell her that Lee was going to be okay. He had a couple of broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a sprained ankle.

Going in to visit him, Kara was delighted to see color back in Lee's cheeks and he was partially sitting up.

"I have a present for you, Captain," said Kara.

"Really?" replied Lee.

Producing a cigar from her back pocket, she passed it under his nose before quickly snatching it away.

"That's an awfully big cigar you have there, Lieutenant," commented Lee.

"The better to bribe you with," responded Kara. "You can have it back when you can walk out of here and be my wingman again."

"You're on," said Lee.

Two weeks after bribing Lee to heal fast, Kara came off CAP, eager as always to visit her favorite CAG. Realizing that she should probably shower first, (her lack of hygiene being on the top of Lee's 'frak with Kara' list) Kara made her way to the head. Walking in, Kara began to undress, hearing nuggets leaving as quickly as possible. Being instructor certainly had its advantages; no one wanted to shower with God.

Kara loved having the showers to herself. It was the only time she would let down her guard, letting the girl inside come out. Thinking of nice smelling shampoo and clean shaven legs; Kara stepped under the spray, letting the hot water slowly warm up her body.

Just as Kara was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she heard the hatch open. "Damn," though Kara, "So much for a quiet shower." Not paying any attention to the unwelcome fellow washer, Kara began to lather up her legs. Grabbing her razor, Kara nearly dropped it when she heard a groan coming from a nearby stall. "Frak me," thought Kara, "It's Lee." Wondering what Lee was doing out of sickbay, quickly turned into thinking about Lee naked just a few stalls down. Then the groan turned into a "Godsdammit!" and Kara had to investigate.

Walking up to Lee's stall, Kara wrapped herself in a towel. She then cleared her throat before whispering, "Lee?" Lee froze, gulped and responded, "Kara?"

"Are you okay in there?" asked Kara.

Putting on his toughest Apollo face, Lee replied, "I'm fine. Just frakking great. Why, did the almighty Starbuck come to cackle as I attempt to shower all by myself?"

"No cackling, I promise. But I make no such promises about giggling," answered Kara.

"Very funny," muttered Lee.

"So, do you want help?" asked Kara.

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone I caved in," said Lee.

"I promise," said Kara, stepping into the shower.

Slowly walking over to him, Kara forced herself to look Lee in the eye, not looking anywhere else. She could tell he was doing the same, since her towel didn't leave much to the imagination. As Kara slowly began to wash Lee, she could feel him tensing. Asking him to turn around, Kara began carefully massaging Lee's shoulders. As he began to loosen up, their close proximity began to take its effect on her. She continued rubbing Lee's back, but then without thinking about it; Kara walked around to face him.

As she began working on his front shoulders, Kara could feel Lee's eyes going right through her. "Lee, you look like you just got your hand caught in the cookie jar," smiled Kara.

"With you, it's the whole frakking gingerbread house," replied Lee.

Smirking, Kara took her hands off Lee. "All done."

"Aren't you going to help dry me off?" asked Lee, his eyes glinting.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," said Kara smiling slightly.

Reaching for a towel, Kara turned back to Lee, trying her hardest not to shake. Slowly drying off Lee's back, Kara could feel a knot begin to twist in her stomach. Walking around Lee, Kara finished Lee's chest. Handing the towel to Lee, Kara remarked, "I think you should probably do your lower half."

"Is that right?" asked Lee. "It does seem slightly unfair that I'm standing here with nothing on, when you are nicely wrapped up in a towel."

Lee grabbed his towel from Kara, dropping it on the floor on 'accident.' Swallowing hard, Kara looked up at Lee, seeing him just inches from her face.

"I thought I was the whole gingerbread house?" asked Kara softly.

"Well, I happen to have a sweet tooth," replied Lee smiling.

Just as Lee leaned in and Kara slowly closed her eyes, they heard the hatch open. Kara's eyes flew open and Lee quickly grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. Leaning into Kara one last time, Lee touched his hand to her cheek and winked before quickly leaving the room. Rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, Kara asked, "You're just frakking with me, aren't you, Lords of Kobol?" Knowing waiting for a reply was fruitless, Kara headed back to her stall to take a nice, cold shower.

Before Kara knew it, Lee was back on CAP as her wingman. Kara spent most of their time, teasing Lee about his rusty moves. Tossing a last remark before heading back to Galactica, Kara said, "Just follow my space dust back, Apollo."

"Funny, Starbuck. I've said it before, whole frakking gingerbread house," retorted Lee.

"It's not like algae is going to satisfy that sweet tooth," replied Kara.

"You are so going to regret having me back in the air with you, Starbuck," said Lee.

"Why, am I going to be saving you ass as always, or are you going to finally stop being the damsel in distress?" asked Kara.

Unfortunately, Lee was not able to reply, as they landed on Galactica and began post-CAP procedures. Exiting his viper, Lee expected Kara to be at the bottom of the ladder with that Starbuck smirk plastered on her gorgeous (not that he'd admit that) face. Instead, the Chief was waiting to greet him.

"Welcome back, Sir," said the Chief.

"Thanks, Chief. It felt good to be back in the air," replied Lee.

"We feel better having you up there, Apollo," said Chief.

"Thanks, Chief," said Lee.

"Sir? I was asked to give you this," said the Chief, holding out a cigar to Lee.

"From Starbuck, I assume?" asked Lee.

"Yes, Sir. She was in a hurry. Oh, and the Commander needs to see you in the ready room, a.s.a.p.," replied the Chief.

As Lee left the flight deck, the Chief silently whispered a prayer to the Gods that Apollo wouldn't kill him for lying to a superior officer.

Entering the ready room, Lee was surprised to see Kara alone in the room.

"Close the hatch would you, Lee?" asked Kara.

Doing as she asked, Lee walked over to Kara with a quizzical look on his face. "You're not the Commander," stated Lee softly.

"No, but you wouldn't have come as quickly if I would have told the Chief to say it was me asking," replied Kara equally as soft.

Gently placing his hands on her hips, Lee leaned in and whispered into Kara's hear, "You know I should throw you in hack for lying to a superior officer."

"I know, but then how would you celebrate your first day back in the cockpit?" asked Kara.

"True," said Lee, pulling Kara closer and placing a tender kiss on her lips. As the kiss deepened, Kara felt Lee push them against one of the chairs in the front row. Sinking down into the chair, Lee tugged Kara towards him. Placing a knee on either side of Lee's, Kara sat down on Lee, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You know that this isn't exactly the best place to do this," whispered Lee.

"I know, but I want you to think of this moment every time you have to stand at that podium and talk to the pilots. Because I plan on making this incredibly memorable," said Kara as she unzipped Lee's flight suit, throwing it on the floor unceremoniously.

"So, happily ever after, huh?" asked Lee.

"Yeah," replied Kara smiling, as her flight suit joined his on the floor.

THE END


End file.
